Last to Know
by FushimiSaruhiko Scepter 4
Summary: A very angsty fic written about when Fushimi left HOMRA. Based of the song 'Last to Know' by Three Days Grace. I find it fitting for this duo. Very short.


'_He just walked away_  
_Why didn't he tell me?_  
_And where do I go tonight?_  
_This isn't happening to me_  
_This can't be happening to me_'

'Sa-Saru... Come back! You can't just leave me like this! You can't just leave us like this!' Yata shouted.

He was standing in the alley with Saruhiko, or Fushimi as most call him. Yata was crouched on the ground where he had been banging his fist against the cool concrete floor trying to hold back his sobs as Fushimi turned to walk away. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening to him.

Fushimi turned to look at Yata. So pitiful. He looked small and helpless crouched on the ground banging his fist bloody. He walked away first. He turned and he left me first. He left me for Mikoto. He deserved this.

'_You were the first to say_  
_That we were not okay_'

'Misaki. You left me first! I'm only returning the favor! We aren't going to be okay! Things can't just go back to the way they were when we were kids. You need to grow up. We aren't okay. We can never be okay again.'

'_You were the first to lie_  
_When we were not alright_'

Yata stuttered. God it hurt. It hurt so much to see Saru leaving him! Running for the hills with the damn blues! I didn't do anything! We joined HOMRA together so why was he leaving? Why was he leaving me behind for the blues?

'_This was my first love_  
_he was the first to go_  
_And when he left me for you_  
_I was the last to know_'

Fushimi stood still watching emotions cross Yata's small pale face. This boy. This boy was the first person Fushimi loved. Home after home, friends after friends. No matter what happened Misaki was always there, so why now? When did He suddenly slip through my fingertips? When did he leave me for that... that man. Mikoto Suoh. Why wasn't I told before? How come out of everyone, I was the very last person to know that Misaki left me.

'_He didn't say word_  
_he just walked away_'

'Please Saru! I don't want this!' Yata yelled.

It was true, he was fucking pissed, but he didn't... he didn't want this lifetime of friendship to end. They were supposed to be together for their lives. Becoming part of HOMRA would seal the deal. That tattoo didn't just mark them as the Kings, it would mark them as each others. They would have the same mark, together. They were always supposed to be Together!

Fushimi didn't say a word. He just turned around again. One foot in front of the other. He would walk away without another word to Misaki. He'd realize soon enough. He'd realize the mistake he made leaving my side for that wretched King.

Fushimi was angry at Suoh, but he also wasn't thinking straight. His blind rage at the King for taking his Misaki was clouding his judgement. Fushimi would regret this decision, the decision to turn and leave Misaki behind, but in this moment, when he was walking away from HOMRA, from his Misaki, he didn't feel a thing except for rage.

'_I'll be the first to say_  
_That now I'm okay_  
_And for the first time_  
_I've opened up my eyes_  
_This was my worst love_  
_You'll be the first to go_'

Misaki... It was the worst decision to think we would ever become anything. It was my worst decision to stay by your side and become your friend. You'll be the first one to go, You'll be the only one to go because after this I won't let anyone close enough for me to have to watch them go. It's all your fault Misaki. All your fault. Your precious King will leave you. I'm sure of it. Your king is built on rage and fire and anger. One day that rage will consume him and he'll die. He'll just leave his clan to die and to fend for themselves, but he won't tell you now, no. That wouldn't make for a good King, although lying doesn't either.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. As he walked away from Misaki, he could still hear the choked sobs coming from the boy. He may have put up a strong angry front while Fushimi stood before him, but with his back to Misaki, Misaki let his guard down. He yelled and he screamed and he pounded his fist against the walls of the alley. His tears soaked the ground and as Fushimi left, a single line ran through the mans mind,

'_**And when he leaves you for dead,**_  
_**you'll be the last to know..**__._'


End file.
